How could you goku?
by CutePunkMarron
Summary: Ever since Goku left them, Goten and ChiChi have been miserable.How will they overcome the pain he caused them?
1. A day in the life of Chichi

Chichi awoke in her empty bed.  
  
Life wasnt so easy for this mother of two.  
  
She had a husband, but lately it seemed as if she were single.  
  
She slowly streached and stood out of bed, slipping on her faded blue slippers that had long past been given to her for   
  
a Christmas present. Christmas was such a good time for Chichi. She had her best friends, her family, and..her husband.  
  
Chichi let out a long sigh as she headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast for Goten, before remembering  
  
that he had stayed the night with Trunks. He had a life unlike her.But hey, thats what she deserved for falling in love with a "superhero".  
  
right?   
  
Goten whiped the small trail of blood from his lip.   
  
"Your not gonna win me next time Trunks!"  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"Thats what you always say after a sparr."  
  
"Trunks!!"  
  
Trunks looked towards his front door.  
  
"what mother?"  
  
"Will you and Goten go deliver this to Krillin for me please?"  
  
"Yeah sure mom."  
  
Trunks walked towards his mother and took the small package from her.  
  
"To the Kame island."  
  
Goten and Trunks flew into the air, and zoomed in the direction of the Kame Island.  
  
About halfway there, Trunks stopped in mid-air.  
  
"Now lets take a peek at whats in this box."  
  
"Eh..Trunks..wont your mom get mad?"  
  
"Not if she doesnt find out!"  
  
Goten shrugged.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
Trunks tore the paper off, revealing a small wooden box.  
  
He slowly lifted the lid and stared at the small shiny capsule that lay inside.  
  
"hmm what do you think it is?"  
  
"lets look and see."  
  
"Trunks! your mothers gonna kill you!"  
  
"Stop being such a wuss! My mom WONT find out about this."  
  
"Im not a wuss!"  
  
"Well then open the capsule."  
  
"But...."  
  
"WUSS"  
  
"Err fine!"  
  
Goten snatched the capsule, and pressed a button on the side making a small white sportshovercar with blue flames on  
  
the front appear.  
  
"Wow! thats so tight!"  
  
Trunks jumped into the car and shut the door.  
  
"Lets give it a spin!"  
  
Goten sighed and jumped inside, slightly ducking so no one could see him.  
  
Trunks turned up the volume on the radio.  
  
"Where should we go Goten?"  
  
"Umm the Kame Island?"  
  
"No! lets go by the school and let everyone see our new wheels!"  
  
"...o..ok...but only because im not a wuss!"  
  
Trunks laughed to himself.  
  
"Goten would slam a pan into his head if i called him a wuss for not doing it."  
  
" wait....Pan! OMG! I HAVE A DATE WITH PAN!!!"  
  
Trunks quickly turned the car around.  
  
just then the two teens heard a crash under the hood.  
  
They jumped out and hovered in the air as they watched the car spin into its watery grave.  
  
"GREAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TRUNKS!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Now what are we gonna do!?"  
  
Trunks thought for a minute.  
  
"Im gonna get home before you and say its your fault!"  
  
Trunks turned ssj2 and headed as fast as he could towards capsule corp.  
  
Goten smirked.  
  
Trunks landed in his front yard and ran fastly to his front door.  
  
He looked back seeing that Goten was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sucker! to bad Im way faster."  
  
Trunks flung open the door to see Goten standing with an angry Vegeta.  
  
...."Uh oh o.o"  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS!!"  
  
Bulma walked into the room.  
  
"GOTEN TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
She clentched her left hand and held it at her side, using her other hand to point at him while he was being scolded.  
  
"Not only are you grounded,You have to work three weeks straight with no vacations or weekends!"  
  
"aww mom come on! we can buy Krillin another one."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Good idea son. You also have to buy krillin another car with the money you make from work."  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
Bura walked into the room and stared at Trunks.  
  
"nice going hot shot! Oh and Pan wants me to tell you that your a stupid purple flying monkey."  
  
Trunks ran to the phone.  
  
"Noooo I have to call her and explain!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the phone from his son and slammed it back on the hook."  
  
"No! your grounded remember! Besides I think its good that you cant date kakarots offspring."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten.  
  
"I think you better go home buddy."  
  
Goten nodded and headed out of the door.  
  
Chichi heard the door sqeek open.  
  
"Welcome home sweety!"  
  
Goten waved at his mom and headed up to his room.  
  
Chichi watched him.  
  
"My son doesnt even care about me!"  
  
Her eyes watered.  
  
"Gohan moved and left me by myself to raise a young kid. Now Gotens never wants to be around me!  
  
No one cares about me!"  
  
She whiped the tears that were streaming down her face away.  
  
"I'f Goku hadnt left to train a stupid little boy that we dont even know I wouldnt be in this situation! I'd have someone  
  
always around to take care of me...and love me."  
  
She sighed and went back to doing her daily chores.  
  
"Theres no changing the past."  
  
Goten flopped down on his bed, and was suprised when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Goten!"  
  
.."Trunks arent you grounded from the phone?"  
  
"Yep but my parents dont know I had two more cell phones hidden in my room."  
  
"oh..."  
  
"Goten I have a question."  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"how did you get to my house so fast to get me grounded?"  
  
"I used instant transmission! ^^;"  
  
"WOW! had did you learn that!?"  
  
Goten got quiet on his end of the phone for a few seconds.  
  
"My...dad taught me...that is...before he left us."  
  
Trunks could tell that talking about goku hurt Goten deeply.  
  
Trunks didnt know how it fealt to not have a father for the first 7 years of his life. Then right out of no where his father appears,  
  
stays for ten years and leaves him and his mother again.  
  
Goten could still remember his dads words.  
  
"I see a bright future in Uub, but hes gonna look to you two for leadership."  
  
"No! thats not how its going to be! Im gonna train and get stronger than my dad or ever was!"  
  
Goten screamed with anger and hung up on Trunks.  
  
He jumped out of his bedroom window and flew towards the lookout point.  
  
"Vegeta is the second strongest person, but theres no way he'd train me. Hed rather die a drastic death than watch  
  
me get stronger that Trunks " his flesh and blood."  
  
So instead Im going to piccolo.  
  
~up at the look out point~  
  
"Hey Goten what are you doing here?"  
  
Goten stood straight and stared at piccolo.  
  
"I want you to train me."  
  
Piccolo sensed something wrong with Goten.  
  
"Goten why do you want to train so bad."  
  
Goten couldnt make himself talk about his father.  
  
"I want to be as strong as...my brother."  
  
Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"Ok if you want to train I'll be your master."  
  
"After my training...Im going to kill Uub!"  
  
Goten thought as an evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
0.0 u likey!? R&R if you do! no next chapter if theres no review ^_^ 


	2. Gotens training

On the last chapter of "how could you goku?", Goten decided to train with piccolo to prove to his father he could become  
  
stronger than Uub.(( ps Goten didnt tell Piccolo he was going to kill Uub. He thought it ^_^))  
  
"Come on Goten I know you can do better than that!"  
  
Goten ran fastly, dodging piccolos ki blasts.  
  
"Im doing the best I can!"  
  
Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"Your nothing compared to Gohan."  
  
-__-"Isn't that the point of my training?"  
  
Piccolo handed Goten a glass of water.  
  
"Tell me Goten."   
  
Piccolo sat down and stared at the young semi sayian standing infront of him.  
  
"Whats the real reason you wish to train with me?"  
  
Gotens expression went blank.  
  
"What are you talking about....I told you I want to be strong like Gohan."  
  
"Come now Goten. I know theres more to it than that."  
  
Goten thought fastly.  
  
"Ok the truth is that...I want to impress my girlfriend."  
  
Piccolo smirked.  
  
"You sure are something. Most people would want to train to become the strongest person alive, and you train to impress  
  
your girlfriend?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
Piccolo laughed.  
  
" Ok then."  
  
Goten sighed with relief.  
  
*that was a close 1* he thought before taking a sip of the water he had recieved earlier.  
  
Chichi looked around her empty house.  
  
"Goten!!! where are you!?"  
  
Chichi had searched her house for about 30mins with no luck of finding her son.  
  
She grabbed the phone and dialed Bulmas number.  
  
"Hello...Bulma? Is Goten over with Trunks!?....Hes not?..ok...thanks."  
  
She hung up the phone and stared out of her large window.  
  
"He'll be back soon...Hes a good kid."  
  
A slight smile appeared on Chichis face.  
  
"And I love him for it."  
  
A whole year had passed And Goten could feel an outragous surge of power he'd never had before.  
  
Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Power up as high as you possibly can ."  
  
"eh...ok sir."  
  
Goten clentched his fist and screamed as the burst of energy flew throughout his veins.  
  
Goten went ssj.  
  
"Come on Goten keep raising your power!"  
  
Goten did so, going ssj2.  
  
"Goten that cant possibly be all youve got!"  
  
Once again, Goten raised his power, going ssj3.  
  
His heart was beating fastly, as he whiped the sweat from his forhead..  
  
Piccolo clapped.  
  
"Now if that doesnt impress your girlfriend I dont know what will."  
  
"Thank you Piccolo, But I better get home. My moms probably worried sick."  
  
Piccolo waved as Goten leaped off the lookout point and headed back home.  
  
As he was flying he powered down to his normal state.  
  
He slung open his door and looked around.  
  
Everything was gone.  
  
"M...mom? hello? You there? what happened to all of our stuff?"  
  
Goten looked around, seeing dust and spider webs stacked in every corner of the house.  
  
After searching the whole house twice, Goten headed to capsule corp.  
  
"Trunks should know what happened."  
  
Trunks opened the door, seeing Goten standing there.  
  
"Hey Goten, long time no see....."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Where have you been G.?"  
  
"Training with piccolo."  
  
"sweet."  
  
"Trunks..I wanted to know if you knew what happened to my mother. Shes missing and all of our stuff is gone."  
  
Trunks looked worridly at him.  
  
"You mean you dont know?"  
  
"Dont know what!?"  
  
"Goten...Im sorry to have to tell you this...But your moms dead."  
  
Goten screamed!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!!??"  
  
Trunks stared at his feet, not able to look his hurt friend in the face.  
  
"She called my mom last week and told her how much her life sucked since you had been gone without telling her,  
  
and...your dad left her."  
  
Goten clentched his teeth.  
  
"THIS IS ALL MY DADS FAULT!"  
  
Goten powered up without going super sayian, and headed towards Uubs village,  
  
The poor town that his father ditched his mother and he to live in.  
  
=( I keep rereading this and it doesnt sound good to me! ::shrugs:: The next chapters gonna make up for this1  
  
review plz ^.^ 


	3. goodbye goku?

Goku threw large metal blocks at Uub, and watched as he destroyed them all.  
  
"Uub, your trainings finished!"  
  
Uub exillerated the last block without breaking a sweat.  
  
"cool!"  
  
Gokus head quickly turned to the side.  
  
"Uh Oh... who does that HUGE amount of power belong to!?"  
  
Goten landed on a nearby cliff and stared at his father from afar.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
He whispered to himself, as he slowly headed towards him and Uub.  
  
"G...GOTEN!?"  
  
Goku flew at his son, and embrased him in a hug.  
  
"Youve grown so much!"  
  
Goten began to hug him back, before remembering his mother.  
  
He quickly pushed him away.  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
he whispered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I SAID I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Goku backed away from Goten and stared at him.  
  
"Youve put me through a living hell!"  
  
"Goten I had to train Uub...there was no one strong enough to take my place as protector of the earth."  
  
Goten clentched his teeth.  
  
"You know DAD....When I was young....I was so happy to get you back. I had my very own dad..just like Trunks. I loved you  
  
and I thought you were the best dad in the world. AND THEN YOU LEAVE MOM AND I FOR THIS LITTLE FREAK! I HATE'  
  
YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"  
  
Goten flew at his father and kneed him in the face, then punched him multiple times in the gut.  
  
Gokus eyes widened.  
  
Goten was almost as strong as himself!  
  
Goten grabbed his father by the hair and threw him into the air.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!"  
  
Goku took the hit and flew to the ground.  
  
Goten walked over to him.  
  
"What? your not gonna fight back?"  
  
Goku opened his eyes and whiped a trail of blood from his lip.  
  
"Goten why are you doing this!?"  
  
"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!?? BECAUSE YOU MADE MOM KILL HERSELF U ASSHOLE!"  
  
Goten fealt warm tears fill his eyes.  
  
Goku stood to his feet.  
  
"Im sorry son."  
  
"NO YOUR NOT!"  
  
Goten punched him in the face and kicked him back to the ground."  
  
He then sent a large ki blast at him.  
  
Goku took the attacks, knowing he desirved it. He didnt desirve Chi chi. He loved her whith his whole heart...and left her  
  
for fighting. Maybe Bulma was right. Fighting isnt everything. Goku would gladly give up fighting for chichi.  
  
Goten flew to his father and stared down at him, powering up a large ki blast in the palms of his hands.  
  
Just then he could see the sarrow in his fathers eyes. He hadn't meant to cause so much pain in our life.  
  
Goku opened one eye and stared at the blast.  
  
"please hurry and finish me off."  
  
Goten sent the energy ball high into the air and blasted it with another ki beam.  
  
He helped his father up and hugged him.  
  
"MOMS GONE DAD!!! SHES GONE!"  
  
Gotens tears were streaming from his eyes.  
  
The sore goku patted his son on the back.  
  
"Look Goten...Im sorry for hurting you and your mother...but if youll let me make it up to you I will. Even if it takes the  
  
rest of my life to do so."  
  
Goten whiped away his tears.  
  
"Thats not gonna bring mom back dad!"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Hey I have an idea...why dont we go for a walk?"  
  
"A walk?"  
  
Goku nodded and took out a dragon ball."  
  
Goten smiled.  
  
"The dragonball quest will be hard, but your moms worth it."  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
"Our familys worth it."  
  
Together father and son walked off into the sunset.  
  
I was going to end this story, but by popular demand ill be continuing it. thanks for the comments, keep them coming ^_^ 


	4. 1 big lie

Before I start the next chapter, Id like to thank the reviewers. Without your encouregment, and helpfull comments,  
  
I wouldnt be writing this chapter. Thanx again ^_^..and soory it took me so long to write the next part!  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A month had passed since Goku and Goten started the dragonball quest.  
  
Goten held tightly onto a branch as he grabbed the last dragonball off the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Heads up."  
  
Goten threw the ball at his dad, who added it to their collection.  
  
"So, are you ready to wish your mother back?"  
  
Goten nodded excidedly.  
  
He sat all 7 dragonballs down closely next to each other.  
  
"I summon you Shen...."  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
Goku and Goten both turned to see who had interupted them.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta stood on a rock and stared at the father son duo with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Without saying a word, Vegeta grabbed a dragonball.  
  
"Your not getting Chichi back."  
  
"WHAT!? why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!" I know what youre thinking...  
  
Youre thinking that together, father and son will easily prevail"  
  
But I too have my secrets. When I found out that your bratt was training with that namek,I trained my son also."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!?"  
  
"Bulma was killed last week, and my son and I wish to fight you. Winner gets their wife back."  
  
Goten cocked his head to the side.  
  
"We can wish more than one person back Vegeta. Why dont we just share the wish?"  
  
"You think I didnt know that!? After wishing that fat pink moron back, The dragon balls can only bring one person back to life at  
  
a time."  
  
"There are two wishes! Well each use one!"  
  
"You idiot Kakarrot! Do you think I would want to fight you over the dragonballs if there were two wishes!? NO! you can only make  
  
one wish at a time!"  
  
Goku got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Fine! winner gets there wife back and loser has to wait!"  
  
Vegeta pulled Trunks beside him, and threw the cellphone he was on off the cliff.  
  
"What the heck dad!?"  
  
"Were fighting to get the dragonballs so stop fooling around."  
  
Trunks growled, then mumbled.  
  
"you owe me a new cellphone now..hmph..stupid dad..."  
  
The father son duos got into fighting stances and stared at eachother.  
  
Vegeta started the sparr, by running at Goku and sending a fist into his face.  
  
Goku grabbed the hand and twisted it.  
  
Goten and Trunks sat back and watched there fathers fight.  
  
"Trunks... this is really stupid! we should get the wish since we found all of the dragonballs!"  
  
"Hey dont yell at me! my dad forced me to come with him."  
  
Goten looked over, seeing his father and vegeta now totally engaged in battle.  
  
"how did your mom die trunks?"  
  
"what? my moms not dead."  
  
"....what!? then why does your dad want the dragonballs so bad!?"  
  
"Dont ask me!"  
  
Goten growled and powered up going ssj3.  
  
Trunks jaw dropped.  
  
"be right back."  
  
Goten flew into the battle being fought before him, and pinned Vegeta to the gorund.  
  
"Why do you really want the dragonballs Vegeta!?"  
  
Vegeta struggled to get away from him.  
  
"DAMN how did you get so strong?"  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Fine. The real reason I wish to have the drongonballs is..."  
  
"Is?"  
  
Goten heard a loud crash fallowed by extreme pain as he slowly blacked out.  
  
"Goten are you ok?"  
  
Goten slowly opened his eyes and stared at his brother.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"phew..your awake. Videl make some tea please."   
  
Goten slowly sat up before feeling a rush of pain in his head.  
  
"oww..what happened?"  
  
"Well from what I heard, when you had Vegeta down Trunks hit you over the head and knocked you out."  
  
"Errr! that trator!"  
  
Videl rushed into the room and layed an icepack on his head.  
  
"Tea will be done soon."  
  
"Gohan...Mom has to be wished back!"  
  
"Wished back?"  
  
"You didnt hear? Mom killed herself when I trained with piccolo and dad was training Uub."  
  
"Goten...mom isnt dead."  
  
"What? yes she is...."  
  
"Youve been lied to bro."  
  
"Gohan what are you talking about!?"  
  
"Vegeta took mom and Bulma away. Pretty soon hes gonna come for Videl and Pan also."  
  
Goten layed there confused.  
  
"I dont get this at all."  
  
"You see, when you were training, Vegeta got the smart plan of making all humans slaves,  
  
but after realizing dad would step in he figured that he would only take the girls."  
  
"WHAT!? dad will still step in! what was he thinking!?"  
  
"He knew this to..thus came the "your moms dead story." "  
  
Goten growled and jumped to his feet, then fell back down in pain.  
  
"Man Trunks musta hit me pretty hard."  
  
"Vegeta has already captured 1/3 of the earths girls.If we dont step in they will all be slaves  
  
forever!"  
  
Goten gasped.  
  
"I'll save mom no matter what it takes!!"  
  
Goten jumped to his feet and ran fastly out of gohans house.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan.  
  
"His headache must have went away."  
  
Gohan walked over to Videl.  
  
"You Pan and I are gonna hide out for a while. Once my brother gets through with Vegeta  
  
well be safe."  
  
"What are you thinking? your brother cant beat Vegeta alone."  
  
Gohna looked Videl in the eyes.  
  
"Trust me...nothing will stop Goten from saving my mom."  
  
~ok yes I know this chapter was sorta short but Im putting it up now to let the readers know I havnt 4got about this fic.  
  
I had a bad case of writers block. Please review and tell me if you like the new idea.umm yeah..thats all i have to say for now.  
  
byes! 


End file.
